My Adventures As A Pokemon Co-Ordinator
by RubyJewel01
Summary: I suck at summaries, oh well... this is just a story about 'my' pokemon journey, and by my, i mean Rivers . dont know her? your missing out then XD Contains swearing and stuffs
1. Info (Read)

Hello guys :)

As i said i would do my own pokemon journey as a co-ordinator ^_^ its going to be so boring :O

First off: if you read my profile you would see that my name is actually 'Mia' i dont care if you havent XD no one cares about my rambling, but on this i will be called River, dont like the name? too bad i do! and its my name! :O

second off: this is completely mine :O no copywright at all! that means this is copy wright protected :O if u dare post the same thing as this with ur name instead i will personally come to your house and eat your door... and your cat... XD

Yup ^_^ this is just some info on it, i will do the first chapter in a second :)

might contain a bit of swearing (because of course, swearing is for cool people :O ) blood and cussing, and i dont know if swearing and cussing are the same thing XD actually i dont know what cussing means but i just like saying the word... cussing... XD

Anyways... my pokemon will be a *******,******,*****,**********,******* and *******

didnt see it? too bad :O

ok to the chapter ^_^ ohh im so excited XD


	2. Dice and Keran

RubyJewel01: Hey guys :D i like, havent seen you in 5 mins :O

River: Shut up... please... -.-''

RubyJewel01: You know you love me really :D

River: Really, i dont know her _

RubyJewel01: yes you do :D im the cool version of you :P

River: Uggh, RubyJewel01 does not own pokemon, otherwise she would be smarter than she is...

RubyJewel01: You took the words right out of my mouth :O

River: Just go onto the story?

RubyJewel01: Great Idea! to the story guys!

**pikachu **- for when something is happening, noise wise or outside speech/thoughts

"pikachu" - for speech

_pikachu _- for thoughts

**Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock...**

**BRINNNNNGGGGG!**

"Uggh" **I muffled, swinging my hand i pounded the alarm with my fist making the bedside table rattle,** _7:30, seriously why does my mom set the clock at this time every single morning?__** i growled and brought myself forwards so i was sitting up in my bed, with a stretch and a yawn i clumbered out of bed.**_

**I strolled to the mirror on my wall looking at myself, my long wavy reddish brown hair was tangled, i had dull looking eyes and i looked very pale **"Why do i need to sleep?"** I groaned, grasping the brush and pulling it through my hair, i winced as it tugged on a strong knot making small sparks of pain run through my head **"All it does is make my hair go messy, and now i look like im stoned" **I chuckled a bit at my last sentence, **_Me stoned?_ never...** once my hair was straight i huffed and dabbed a bit of make-up on my face.**

"Fletch- Fletchling!"

**I stopped what i was doing and looked to the window with i smile plastered to my face **"Hi Fletch!" _Damn! that bird is good at bringing the mood back to me... _**I looked back at the mirror, adding a bit of blusher i put everything away and skipped to the window to where Fletchling was still perched.**

"Haven't seen you in a while Fletch, i really have missed you~" **I sung the last part with a smile as fletchling, fluttered up onto my shoulder and started nuzzling my cheek **"Fletch that tickles!" **I giggled.**

"River dear! breakfast!" **My moms voice echoed through the house making me snicker, i smiled weakly at fletchling **"Il play with you after breakfast ok? and il bring you some food..." **I looked at Fletch's figure and frowned, he wont survive long in this state... if only my mom would let him stay here.**

"Fletch! Fletch- Ling!" **He chirped happily making me sigh.**

"See you in a bit fletch!" **He had already fluttered off my shoulder and was flying away,** _Stay_ safe...** I thought.**

**I turned tail and flew down the stairs, seeing my mom in the kitchen eating a bowlful of berries.**

"Hey mom!" **I skipped into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge, grasping a few of our harvested berries i went and sat at the table and started eating, you see... in our town, all the pokemon are equal to us humans, so at one point our councilour said it is only fair if we didnt eat mean since all the meat in our world are from pokemon.**

"Morning Deary"** She stopped eating and passed me a envelope **"Professor Sycamore said he wants to see you at his lab, but i didnt read anything else, it is yours after all" **I nodded and grasped the envelope, taking out the letter i read...**

_Dearest River Gardenveil,_

_I must ask a favour of you, stop by my lab at 10:00 sharp, dont bring anyone, pokemon however may accompany you,_

_Professor Sycamore._

"Mom im going to get changed, you can read the letter if you wish" **I fled up the stairs again to get dressed.**

**My mom took the letter and read over it **"I guess she is of age, my she grows up so fast..." **a tear fell down her cheek.**

**_Upstairs_**

**I ran straight to my wardrobe, throwing many clothes around the room looking for my best clothes,** _Where are you? come on! where- Oh hello..._** I smiled as i plucked out the chosen clothes, i put them on as fast as i could before looking at myself in the mirror.**

**I was wearing a white tank top with a faint gold symbol of a pokeball on it, over it i was wearing a sandy coloured jacket and matching coloured shorts, i had also put on my favourite shoes, they where my golden sandals with silver and ruby coloured sequins covering the top of them. **

**I had put a sandy coloured heaband with a fake golden flower ontop of it, on my head, whilst i put beige eyeshadow on my eyelids.**

**I quickly plucked my pokegear from the bedside table, and ran downstairs, running back into the kitchen grabbing a few berries and before my mom could say anything ran out the door.**

**My life is so rushed right?**

**I stopped running as soon as i got out the door, gasping for breath i chuckled **"Damn i need to take it easy..." **i looked around **"Fletch? Fletch!" **I called to be met by a peck to the nose and a pair of beady black eyes in my face.**

"Fletchling! Fle-tch!" **He snickered making me huff.**

**I pulled up my hand showing a few pecha berries, of course Fletch's favourite food was petcha berries... he landed atop my hand and started tearing at them,** _He sure has a way of eating..._ **I sweatdropped **"Fletch will you come to Professor Sycamores lab with me?" **I asked the savaging bird, he looked up and winked at me **"Il take that as a yes then..." **From my house you could see the lab clearly, it was only 8:25... i guess it couldnt hurt to be early, he wouldnt mind would he? unless it has to be that time exactly... oh well.**

**Fletchling had stopped eating and was perched on my shoulder **"Fletchling, Fletch, Fle-Ling?" **He chirped, of course i couldnt understand him, yet... you see after a while a person can understand a pokemons speech from listening to it enough, but i could tell exactly what he was saying in that sentence.**

"I dont know why he wants me to go to his lab Fletch he just, does..."

**Fletchling sighed, i cloud tell he wanted to know badly by his tone of sigh, what? i know these things... even what each sigh means... I sweatdropped in my own little world, i didnt want to for real because fletchling would start thinking... things... seriously what is with this bird and my personal things...**

**CRASH!**

"Damn! when did a lamp post get put there!" **I hissed as the pain rung through my head**

"Fletch! fletch! fletch!" **Fletchling had flew off my shoulder just before i collided with the lamp post, damn bird could of warned me! or at least pecked me!**

**Looking up i noticed that i was only a few steps infront of the lab, fletchling landed on my shoulder again, i walked inside the lab to be welcomed by a little fox pokemon crashing into my leg.**

"Kin! Fennek!" **It cried rubbing its nose.**

**I knelt down **"S-sorry, are you ok?" **I asked the helpless creature, it snorted, nodding it ran back the way it came **"Hey wait!" **I ran after it, fletchling was going to fall of soon enough, it was screeching as its tiny claws scrabbled to keep hold of my jacket.**

**I stopped running and was looking around **"Where did it go?" **I wondered.**

"River, is that you? your early..."

**I turned to be met by Professor Sycamores figure at a door frame and Fennekin in his arms, it pulled a tounge at me before snuggling into the professors lab coat, i laughed sheepishly **"Sorry, i thought it would be nice to come early"

"Your not the only one to come early..." **The professor sighed, and rubbed his head with his free hand, before i could ask what he was going on about he told me to follow him, He led me into a room with two guys inside, they looked like they where my age.**

**One had Messy raven hair and Ice blue eyes, he looked at me once and grunted something under his breath, he was wearing a black top with a matching leather jacket, he had dark grey baggy jeans on and black and grey sneakers.**

**The other one had Dark Brown hair and Amber eyes, he smirked and continued talking to the other guy, he was wearing a orange top with the words 'The ladies love me' in white letters, he was also wearing a brown jacket and brown baggy jeans and orange sneakers.**

"Ok then, Dice and Keran come over here" **The two guys stood up, the brunette stood next to me whereas the other guy stood the oppisite side of him, Fletchling cried making the guys snicker.**

"Is something wrong with your Fletchling, miss Gardenveil?" **The professor asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**I laughed sheepishly **"Uhm, sorry he acts this way when" **Fletchling cried again, he snickered afterwards **"When he wants to be a ass" **I narrowed my eyes at the bird and he burst out in hysterics, the brunette next to me snickered and the raven haired boy smirked.**

"Quite... ok then, do you all know why i called you here today?" **The professor started**

"To get us out of the house?" **The brunette growled**

"To teach us about how to get a girl? because Keran really needs to learn how to" **The raven haired one grunted.**

**The brunette now known as Keran frowned **"If he was going to teach us that why would he bring a gir- uh, sorry whats your name?" **He sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head.**

"Uhm, oh yeah sorry! My name is River" **I replied sheepishly.**

**The professor cleared his throat catching everyones attention **"That is not why i brought you here today, i brought you here today because i need your help"

**The raven haired guys eyes narrowed **"What type of help..."

"I need help filling the pokede-"

"IM SO IN IT!" **Keran fist pumped the air**

**I sighed **"Il help, i dont want him hogging all the fun..."

**Keran looked at me and winked making me blush **"See i can so get a girl, but, we could both have lots of fun equally if we-"

**Click!**

"Aggh what the fuck!"

**If your wondering what happened, Fletchling pecked him in the side of the head leaving a small red mark.**

**I laughed slightly **"Sorry~ the only guy that i could ever love is Fletch" **I could see the looked of sheer horror written on the professors face, and the amused grin of the Raven haired guy.**

**I picked onto what they thought i meant **"Oh god i didnt mean it like that!" **Fletchling winked at me making me ramble on more,** _Damn it bird! _**I wanted to scream.**

**I stopped rambling as the professor put a finger to my lip **"So Dice are you in or not?" **He asked, all eyes turned to him.**

**He grunted **"Fine"

**The professor nodded, turning to fletchling he looked at him carefully **"Young lady, is this your fletchling?" **I could tell he was scowling.**

"N-No this is a wild Fletchling, hes just my friend..."

**His eyes widened **"Hes very underfed... has he eaten today?"

**I nodded **"But i dont think i gave him enough, im not allowed to bring him into the house..." **I could tell that fletchling was trying to stop me feeling guilty, he was rubbing his beak up and down my cheek in a soothing manner.**

"Very well then, i will speak to you later about this" **He turned around **"Follow me"

**We followed him into a small red room with two pokemon in, Fletchling leaped from the professors arms and went to join them.**

"Now then, we must give you a starter pokemon... for this special occasion" **A smile played on his face.**

Cliff hanger :O

Srry im not good at english so it may repeat some words and things may look very rushed. XD

Dice: Raven hair, ice blue eyes and lightly tanned skin

Keran: Dark brown hair, Amber eyes and tanned skin

River: Reddish brown hair, leaf green eyes and really really lightly tanned skin


	3. Fennekin and I

RubyJewel01: That was good ^0^

Keran: Thats what she said XD

River and Dice: Pervert... .

RubyJewel01: I dont get it... O.o

River: Your so dense RubyJewel -.-''

Dice: RubyJewel01 doesn't own pokemon...

River: Nooooo... you dont sayy!

Keran: To the story :D

**My eyes widened, **_A- a pokemon?! my very own pokemon?! _**Fletchling cheered **"Fletch!Ling Ling fle-tch!"

**Keran looked over to me **"Do you even understand what its saying?"

"Something about me getting pregnant and- Hey!" **I growled at Fletchling **

**I heard a snicker **"Im dice by the way" **The raven haired guy said**

"Uhm hi!" **I cheered.**

"Im not here then..." **The professor growled making us all sweatdrop **"Now that your all listening i would like to introduce these pokemon" **He whistled making them all line up **"Now then lets do ladies first" **He went to the fox pokemon that bumped into me before **"The fire type Fennekin" **He then went to a frog looking pokemon with a cloudy scarf looking thing around its neck **"Froakie, the water type" **and the last pokemon saluted and snickered **"And last but not least the Grass type Chespin" **They all sat down like dolls, which i thought was cute.**

"Well then... might as well do ladies first again, if thats ok with you two?" **The professor looked to Dice and Keran, they both nodded and looked to me.**

**I looked to Fletchling, whispering something it chirped before fluttering off my shoulder and swooping around them **"I didnt tell you to stalk them!" **I mentally face palmed.**

**Fletchling swooped down infront of Fennekin and tweeted, Fennekin growled and turned away **"You would wouldnt you... I choose Fennekin..." **Fletchling nodded, and Fennekin started chasing it, attempting to at least injure the poor flame bird pokemon **"Fletchling!" **I cried, the professor instantly returned Fennekin, sighing **"River, are you sure you want to pick Fennekin? She doesnt trust many people" **I nodded **"If Fletchling is ok with it then i am" **Fletchling clasped itself onto my shoulder.**

**After giving me my stuff (Pokedex, 5 pokeballs and Fennekins pokeball) He told me i could go when ever i wanted to**

**I left the room and waited for Dice and Keran to exit, whilst i had the time i looked to Fletchling **"Fletchling, i have something to ask of you..." **Fletchling tweeted wanting to know what it was **"Well incase Fennekin doesnt listen to me, i was going to ask if you would come with me, on a journey..." **Fletchling chirped happily and nodded before fluttering its way to the other side of the room, i brought out a empty pokeball **"Pokeball! go!" **I threw it lightly so it wouldnt hurt the tiny bird, it instantly clicked.**

"Welcome to the family Fletchling" **I said as i picked the pokeball out and kissed it, i thought about something for a moment, i left Fletchling in its pokeball so it could get used to it, i grasped the other pokeball on my belt and released Fennekin, it huffed and looked away from me.**

**I sighed **"Look Fennekin, i know you dont like me, but can you at least tell me what is wrong with me" **I frowned as she didnt answer **"Look i only thought it would be fair if Fletchling got a say on who would be my starter pokemon, and anyways, i love fire pokemon, they are so warm hearted..." **Fennekin muttered something, i knew it would only be saying its name so i sighed.**

**I lifted Fennekin from the ground making it shriek in shock **"You really dont like physical contact do you?" **Fennekin tilted its head so it could face me, it used a ember attack on my face making me yelp **"Dammit Vixen! i will... grrrr!" **Fennekin laughed at my now charred face.**

**I heard footsteps, and from the doorway appeared Dice and Keran, Dice was accompanied by Froakie and Keran was accompanied by Chespin, they looked at me and smirked.**

**Keran looked like he was pulling a rape face **"Wow, your really hot..." **I screeched something that only Fletch would be able to understand after all the time ive known him **"Milktank raping Tauros who eats Magnemite ditto and Mr mime flavoured shit!" **Fennekin was laughing her ass off by now, Keran and Dice where barely containing their laughing **"Uggh! Fennekin you started this!" **Fennekins eyes widened.**

"Fen- nekkin Fenne!" **It snorted puffing smoke from its small pointy nose.**

"Yeah yeah whatever" **I put her on the ground, she instantly bit my hand **"Ow! the fuck! your lucky theres a law on hurting your pokemon!" **Oh how i wanted to rip that smirk off her face and replace it with my hand.**

**I stood up as Keran and Dice came over to me, their pokemon following suite **"Hey, wheres Fletchling?" **Dice asked with a raised eye brow **"In a pokeball" **I laughed at both of their faces, they where both of put shock and horror.**

"I wanted to be the first one to catch a pokemon" **Keran cried**

"Damn..." **Was all Dice said**

**We stood there for about 5 minutes looking at each other.**

"So what are you two going to do?" **Keran asked with a nosy look painted on his face.**

**i thought for a moment when a thought popped into my head **"I wanna be the top co-ordinator of Kalos"

"Take the pokemon league" **Dice huffed**

"OHEMMMGEEE same!" **Keran smirked **"And taking contests is a beautiful art for a lovely lady and her fabulous pokemon"

"Uh thanks..." **I blushed, and i could swear Fennekin was too.**

**Another 30 seconds of silence and i spoke up.**

"Battle me!" **I Put a hand on both of their shoulders making Keran blush and Dice growl **"Come on come on come on! i want to!" **Without another word i ran outside, Fennekin huffed and followed me.**

"I think we should go out..." **Dice said with no emotion, froakie nodded in agreement.**

**Keran sighted **"Lets go Chespin" **He walked outside with Chespin following.**

"Who's gonna battle me first then?!" **I screeched in a 'battle-me-if-you-dare' tone.**

**Keran laughed **"Pick me!" **He ran to the battle field taking the right side, where as i took the left side.**

"One on One battle?" **I called**

"Yeah!"** He called back.**

**I was getting rowled up by my first ever battle **"Fennekin i choose you!"

...

"I said Fennekin i choose yo-"

**My face was hit by a flaming ember, making me yelp, i looked at her, she had a smirk plastered on her yellow fur.**

**I plucked a pokeball from my belt, and kissed it **"Ok then! Fletch, Time to shine!" **With a flash Fletchling came out rearing to battle, though he had no experience at all.**

"Ok then! Chespin, Lets beat 'em!" **Chespin leaped onto the battle field snarling, i smirked, i had twice the advantage, Fletchling is a fire flying type, and Chespin is a grass type, both flying and fire are super effective against grass types, this is gonna be too easy!**

"Ladies first?" **Keran offered**

**I giggled **"Your gonna wish you never said that"

"Fletchling use Peck!"

"Dodge it Chespin! then use scratch!"

**Chespin dodged the peck and hit Fletchling with a scratch making him shriek in pain**

"Uh! Fletchling fly high into the air where Chespin cant get you!"

**Fletchling flew backwards so he was out of range in any of Chespins attacks**

"Chespin use growl!"

**Chespin used growl though it was unable to hit because of the range**

"Fletchling lets try this attack! use peck once more but try to stay towards the ground, if chespin jumps go upwards so you can peck him there!"

**Fletchling nodded and dove down so his belly was only millemeters away from the ground, Chespin was trapped and had no where to go...**

"Chespin use Scratch!"

**Before Fletchling could hit Chespin with peck Chespin used his tiny claws to knock Fletchling into the ground, Chespin held Fletchling down whilst Fletchling writhed trying to get out of his grasp.**

"Use scratch once more!"

**Chespin hammered his claws down Fletchlings back making him screech once more before fainting...**

**Dice grunted watching as i ran over to Fletchlings aid, of course i didnt have any experience at battles but they should expect i would be bad right?**

"I will get stronger and beat you one day!" **I ran off without another word, Fennekin struggling to catch up, Fennekin must respect me as her trainer or she would of ran off by now, uggh how dare he beat me!**

"_Getting infuriated like this isnt very trainer like"_ **Fennekin smirked**

**I growled **"Its because you wouldnt battle, you are much older than Fletch" **I sat down on a bench in the village, how far had i come in a few seconds? i mean it was only a few minutes ago i was- GOD DAMMIT!**

_"True, but i dont like you"_ **Fennekin stated**

"Will you shut up? seriously all i want to do is fight with you"

_"So you would leap onto the battle field with me? Oh, your 'Im such a slut' attack would work perfectly against all male pokemon" _**Fennekin laughed**

"Im a virgin..." **I hissed **"Im only 14 what do you take me for?!"

_"hmmm, it seemed that Chespins trainer wanted to get in your pants though, what was his name, oh! Keran was it? i would bed him anyday if i was a human i mean did you see-"_

**I stopped her before she went into detail **"No! ok will you shut up now!"

_"I really like teasing you, maybe our adventure wont be as dull as i thought it would be"_

**I raised a eyebrow as she pushed her head under my arm for affection **"Your mood changes quickly" **I placed my hand on her head and rubbed it earning a low growl sounding purr **"So will you fight alongside me now? and listen to my commands in battle and contests?" **I asked her.**

_"As long as you dont catch any pokemon that are complete Assholes, im good with letting you push me about"_

**I sweat dropped **"Okay then..." **With my free hand i took the pokegear from my pocket, and texted my mom...**

' Mom, im not coming home for a while, im going to take part in contests, professor elm gave me a Fennekin and Fletchling is coming along with me, love youu x '

**I looked at the time,** _Wow its 3 in the afternoon, best get going, otherwise Dice and Keran will have a head start__**, **_**I stood up earning a questioning look from Fennekin **"We should get going, otherwise the others will get a head start" **Fennekin nodded and leapt up onto my shoulder, curling her tail around my neck.**

_"This is gonna be so much funn~" _**She sung**

"It sure is"

So rushed _

Why is that?

Because i wanted to eat my Twirl :D

You mean the chocolate bar? O.o

Yes! why?

You could of eaten it while typing...

... Oh well ^_^

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

What do you think? what shipping eh?

Sunsetshipping = Keran x River

Eclipseshipping = Dice x River

OMG SUCH COOL NAMES ^_^

how did you think of them?

Sunset i got from what colour clothes they wear and the appearance :D

and?

i was watching twilight eclipse *_*

Derfuq?

ikr, i was like whaaaaattt? why are edward and jacob being friendly to each other then i was like whatttt? jacob why did you kiss bella, then i was like whaaaaaaaaaaat? why did bella stab herself then i was like-

whaaaaaaaat?

how did you know? XD

I can see the future... i can see what pokemon you are going to get :)

what pokemon am i going to get *0*

You are going to get... a guy

OHHHHHEEEEEMMMMMGGGGEEEEE i have so wanted a guy my whole life! what number is it!

what do you mean?

in the pokedex ^0^

uhm... 69? XD

69! wait... thats bellsprout...

LOL! XD

WTF THATS SO DIRTY YOU DICKHEAD! D:


	4. Emolga

Hi *Yawn*

its so early :(

not really its like 11 am XD

gawd i sleep so much...

dont listen to me XD

Keran: seriously though you shouldnt...

River: she gets like this when shes bored -.-''

Dice: mhmm

River: Anyways RubyJewel01 does not own pokemon... so onto the story shall we?

**I wouldnt be going back to Vaniville town for a while, and il show them guys! il show them, huh...?**

**Fennekin was sound asleep on my shoulder, her breath was hitched, i would guess she was dreaming about something good, maybe even that Keran that she was going on about, i mean seriously is she perverted or what?**

**I entered route 1 with ease, i guess its easy to travel just going where the path leads you, only... the path was now gone...**

"Hey Fennekin wake up!" **i was shivering with fear**

_"No i dont want... pie... need fruit and..."_

"Uggh!"** I pushed her off my shoulder, and boy did that wake her up...**

_"Whats your problem! i mean seriously i was having a good dream then!"_ **She snorted, she was defenitley pissed i could tell you that as a fact.**

"The path is gone"

**She face planted the floor** _"Its a forest idiot of course there not going to have paths where pokemon live!" _**She growled in annoyance making me sweatdrop.**

"Yea- wait whats that?"

**A small squirrel like pokemon was gnawing on a few berries on the floor, not much ahead of us...**

**I plucked out my pokedex **

_Emolga the flying squirrel pokemon, They live on treetops and glide using the inside of a cape-like membrane while discharging electricity._

**My eyes instantly brightened up **"So cool! I want it!"

_"Then catch it idiot!"_ **Fennekin spat making me shudder**

"Ok then! Lets go Fennekin!"

**The Emolga looked to Fennekin as she leapt to battle, electricity discharged from its cheeks showing it was ready to fight anything.**

"Fennekin use ember!" **I called**

**Fennekin brought her head back and storted out small peices of burning hot char, Emolga took flight and dodged it before using hidden power.**

"Shit! Fennekin dodge!"

**Fennekin leapt out the way of it **

"Great now use tackle!"

**Fennekin raced towards Emolga, leaping up into the air and smashing her whole body into Emolga sending the electric squirrel falling to the ground.**

"Finish it off with ember!"

**Fennekin used ember making the Emolga cry in pain.**

"Ok here it goes!" **I brought out a empty pokeball and kissed it before throwing it **"Pokeball! go!"

**The pokeball hit Emolga at full force sucking the poor pokemon into the ball, it shook a few times before clicking, indicating it was captured.**

**I ran over to the ball and lifted it into the air **"I caught a Emolga!" **I laughed, Fennekin joined in.**

_"I guess i could live with a Emolga as a partner in battle"_ **She pulled a tounge making me laugh more.**

"Welcome to the team Emolga!" **I shouted lifting the pokeball into the air.**

...

so rushed

i

was

hungry

why didnt you get something to eat then?

i was too caught up in this...

uggh

bye ^0^


End file.
